High Winds
(S6E7) (some merchandise) (some merchandise) |mane = Dark and moderate cobalt blue |coat = Light goldish gray |nicknames = Hoof-in-Mouth |voice = Michelle Creber (''English) |headercolor = #FCFBF0 |headerfontcolor = #2B5496}} High Winds is a female Pegasus pony and a member of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts. She first appears in The Best Night Ever, and she has a brief speaking role in Newbie Dash. She is not named in the show, credited only as "Wonderbolt 2" in Newbie Dash, but she is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Depiction in the series High Winds first appears in the season one finale The Best Night Ever. In the Wonderbolts' V.I.P. section at the Grand Galloping Gala, she briefly appears talking with "Strawberry Lime", and she is seen in several background shots of the Wonderbolts. In season two, High Winds appears as one of the Pegasi fighting against a monstrous Spike in Secret of My Excess, alongside Blaze and Surprise. Spike traps her and her fellow Wonderbolts inside a water tower. Near the end of the episode, when they're finally freed, High Winds trembles with fear before striking a heroic pose and flying off with Blaze and Surprise. In season five, High Winds makes a background appearance in Rarity Investigates! In the season six episode Newbie Dash, her eyes are revealed to be green, and she has a brief speaking role in which she reveals her Wonderbolts nickname as "Hoof-in-Mouth". In season seven, High Winds briefly appears flying with other Wonderbolts in Marks and Recreation. In season eight, High Winds appears in a photo riding the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster with Lightning Streak in Grannies Gone Wild. She appears among the Wonderbolts performing in Yakity-Sax. In season nine, she is among the Sombra-minded controlled ponies until she is released by Twilight and her friends in The Beginning of the End - Part 2. In Between Dark and Dawn, High Winds appears as one of the Wonderbolts Princess Celestia and Princess Luna ride on top on during Lotta Little Things. In The Summer Sun Setback, High Winds is among the Wonderbolts to help contain the weather problem. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, High Winds and the other Wonderbolts take part in the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, High Winds flies with the Wonderbolts during Twilight's coronation ceremony. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie High Winds appears performing with the Wonderbolts at the Friendship Festival in My Little Pony The Movie. Other depictions IDW comics High Winds appears in Wings Over Yakyakistan when the Wonderbolts aid in Yakyakistan's defense against the dragons. In , she appears on the Cloudsdale bowling team on page 12. High Winds' human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Annual 2013 as a student of Canterlot High School and member of the soccer team. Storybooks High Winds appears in a picture with her name listed on page 169 of The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Magazines High Winds appears with blue eyes in the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 39 comic story Special gift from Scootaloo. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''HIGH WINDS thinks life is a total breeze. Her nickname is Hoof-in-Mouth, which is pretty fair.'' Merchandise A mini-figure of High Winds is included in the Target-exclusive Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection with Rainbow Dash and other Wonderbolts members. A list of Wonderbolts on page 34 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony includes the name "High Winds" without specifying High Winds' identity. Quotes Gallery References ru:Хай Виндс Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Wonderbolts